An aircraft commonly includes a water supply system for providing potable water to respective outlets of various water-using devices (e.g., sink faucets, coffee brewers, toilets, etc.). An aircraft water supply system can comprise, for example, a tank and a series of plumbing lines for supplying the outlets 14, filling the tank, draining the tank, and/or venting the tank. One or more valve assemblies installed in the plumbing lines for preflight, post-flight, and in-flight purposes. At least some of the valve assemblies are electrically driven so that they can be opened/closed automatically and/or remotely.